Anti-Turkey
by AgrippaMC
Summary: A continuation of Gravy that's also vaguely stand-alone so it's not chapter two material. This wonderful tale is one of Dontrel the Dolphin, listed in "Misc. Games" purely due to the fact that Dontrel the Dolphin is not an applicable category. What happens when a murderous creature of the sea encroaches upon the peaceful kingdom of Turkeykind? Continue reading to find out.


**Anti-Turkey**

Gobble.

It began with the basting of the turkey.

It is said that in the darkest days of Turkeykind, one shall rise, and he shall be the Anti-Turkey.

The Anti-Turkey shall be a being of pure evil. He shall lie slain, but by the virtue of movement, he shall rise again. His mighty Jaw shall enslave all Turkeykind.

And so it came to be.

Under the guise of a harmless dolphin did come the one named Dontrel! His wrath washed over all in a wave of terror.

As despair gripped the hearts of the enslaved turkeys, one by one they succumbed to the tyranny of the Overjaw.

But this oppression could not last forever, for there was one turkey; a direct descendant of the great Naegi Turkey: The Anti-Anti-Turkey.

As the Overjaw oppressed the turkeys with his ear-piercing "Eee-Eee-eee-s," so, too, did the Jawless breed hope into the turkeys from the shadows.

None knew the name of the Jawless, but all knew of him. From the darkness did he raise a covenant to combat the evils of the evil Overjaw known as Dontrel.

By his decree did the Agrippites earn their name, and by his guidance did they prove a great threat to the evil organization known as the Kores Korperation.

After years of fighting from the shade, the Anti-Jaw finally chose to confront the Overjaw, for the Agrippites had weakened him so.

In an epic battle that shall be sung of in songs for years to come, The Jawless overcame the Anti-Turkey and slew him with one mighty blow from his Gravyblade.

But Dontrel would not fall there, for he had the power of movement. And so did he escape into the night, swimming away into a realm the good turkeys of the Gobbleverse dare not follow.

And there he remains, waiting to get revenge for the scar he now bears. A gruesome mark inflicted by the leader of the Turkeys: Agrippa the Jawless.

And so did the kingdom of Turkeykind flourish upon Turkey Earth, free from the tyrant dolphin.

For hope shall conquer despair, just as darkness cowers from the light.

But alas, Agrippa the Jawless left this world, and The Anti-Turkey took his opportunity to strike.

As the child borne of Agrippa the Jawless and the Ice Queen of Misery took to his place upon the Gravy Throne, Dontrel raised his armies of followers, all deprived of any traces of ankle-flesh.

And so did he lead his forces of Dewm upon the kingdom of Turkeykind.

But the forces of hope came prepared, and the Gravylord met Trelman on the field of battle.

So did the Gobble Wars begin.

It lasted eight long years, full of death and despair.

As Dontrel and his general Trelman surrounded the last bastion of Icegobble's kingdom, they knew he stood no chance.

Until Icegobble stepped out into the Turkey Sun's light wielding the blade of his father. Broken in the last battle by the armor of the Ringobble, who had betrayed his own kind for thirty potato, Icegobble had it repaired for his final stand, but it was not the original Gravyblade. It had been reforged with the last tooth of Agrippa's lost jaw.

And so was fear stricken into Dontrel's withered heart. The power of the Gravyblade was his only fear.

But he did not retreat. He had come this far, and he would not be defeated by a single frozen turkey.

But he was defeated.

Before the battle, Icegobble had prepared a tar pit to prevent Dontrel's movement.

By clever trickeries, Icegobble managed to lure Dontrel into his trap.

But he could not escape himself. While Dontrel was trapped, he was not yet defeated. Icegobble had to deal the final blow. In a tragic twist of fate, Icegobble caught his talons in the tar, and could not wrest himself free, so he slew the Overjaw, and resigned himself to his fate.

When they were deprived of their leader, the followers of the Anti-Turkey dispersed. They no longer had anything to fight for; they had lost their hope.

And thus did Turkeykind live to fight another day, for hope is not so easily crushed. Even the Anti-Turkey could not hope to destroy That-Which-Gobbles-In-The-Night.

So remember the sacrifice Agrippa the Jawless and Icegobble made for us, children, for just as hope stands strong, so too does Despair lurk within the darkness.


End file.
